urapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Queens Of Anarchy
"Queens Of Anarchy is the first single from the Sisters Against Shitty Singers aka S.A.S.S. The group is made of singers Danelle Becker, Violetta DiNozzo, Sabrina and legend Deltra. The song was written by Violetta DiNozzo, Danelle Becker and Sabrina. Deltra failed to write her parts, mostly coz she's talentless when it comes to composing songs, though she makes it up by being a total diva legend (in her own world). The song is Becker's 3rd single and her second song with written credits. Song information Sisters Against Shitty Singers came together when shit singers Tynisha, Camilla Holmes, Butterscotch, Sexy Star and Fly Project all came along to make everyone's ear bleed to their awful song. "Queens Of Anarchy" was written based on that issue. The song was written by Violetta DiNozzo, Danelle Becker and Sabrina. Deltra failed to write a part of the song, as she has no writing skills. The song received mixed reviews. GMTV performance fiasco On 8 January 2010, the SASS did their first live performance on British morning show GMTV. With tensions rising in between the four "sistas", things did not go as planned. As each of the girls arrived in the studio for the interview and performance, they all asked for separate dressing/hair/make-up room, the only girls that stayed together were Violetta and Danelle. GMTV execs said that the girls were trash talking one another across the hall, Sabrina even threatened to leave the GMTV studios if she didn’t get to say whatever she wanted during the interview. As the girls made their way into the live set for their interview, pushing and shoving were seen. During the interview, singer Sabrina was not cooperating with the interview, she'd cut off the girls while a certain question was asked and she would refuse to answer any question in relation to the SASS. Deltra was also a handful, the pop diva seemed to be a little tipsy or rather high during the interview, because she went on for five minutes discussing her world wide success and multiples #1s. Becker and DiNozzo were clearly the only ones interested in promoting the single and following the interview right. During the performance, each one of the "sistas" had a mannequin with a cut out of the “shitty singer”'s face on it. Danelle's mannequin had a BUTTERSCOTCH face, Violetta's had SEXY STAR‘s face, while Deltra had CAMILLA HOLMES and Sabrina had TENTRINA from Gingers+Jesus. The idea behind it was that each one of the "sistas" were going to diss their "shitty singers" to their faces. While singing the song, singer Sabrina forgot the words to her part of the song, to make up for her failure she sang a verse of her solo b-side "ROMOCUNTO". In the end of the performance each of the girls trashed and smashed their mannequins. Singer Deltra however, thought it would be funny to hit Danelle Becker in the head with the arm of her broken mannequin. Deltra smacked Danelle in the face with her mannequin's arm, and that's when singer Danelle Becker lost her cool and jumped on Deltra, throwing punches in the singer's face. The show was cut off as all the "sistas" got into a fight all at once. Music video A proper music video was shot early December and had it's world premiere in January. The video opens showing two settings; a city metropolis where the Sistas are superheroines banded together to protect the city, and what appears to be a police line-up set on a studio lot. During the intro, the girls are shown individually in both their studio personas and then their hero personas. In the studio, the girls are fighting amongst each other, trying to prove who is the biggest Queen Of Anarchy. During this first part we see Sabrina pushing Danelle out of the camera's view. During her verse, superhero Danelle is looking out the window at the dirty street below, watching a prostitute (heavily made up over-the-top parody of Butterscotch) trying to seduce a trick (a rather butch interpretation of Sexy Star). Danelle watches in amusement as the ugly bitchfaces sloppily make out. But -- being a superhero Danelle has a job to do, so she uses her powers. As her eyes turn white a massive anvil falls from the heavens and squishes the two losers like bugs. Meanwhile in the studio, Danelle throws her shoe at Sabrina in retaliation for shoving her earlier. During the first chorus we see the superheroes assemble around their respective vehicles. They sing to the audience while Danelle and Sabrina continue their fight back in the studio. We also see the rest of super-Danelle's vignette as she uses her powers to make a parodied version of Tynisha climb into a dumpster like a puppet and swim in the garbage while onlookers down below point and laugh. The anvil-squished Sexy Star crawls out from under its heavily-weighted prison and wanders out into a crowded street where a press conference is taking place. Super-Sabrina is waiting for it though, and produces a light-bomb with her hand that blows Sexy Star to pieces. Meanwhile back in the studio, Danelle is striving for attention so when the camera is on her she forcibly shoves Deltra into Violetta and out of frame. During the second chorus we mainly see Violetta trying to play mediator between Danelle and Sabrina in the studio and failing abysmally. Sabrina gets close to Violetta acting all buddy-buddy, put then pulls Violetta back and shoves her down so she can stand alone in the spotlight. Back in Metropolis, Sabrina is taunting the Butterscotch parody, throwing another light-bomb and blowing it up too. In the studio, Violetta tries to organise the girls into some choreography during her verse. The other girls give up before long, leaving Violetta standing alone. She doesn't seem to mind though, as she sings her verse as if the song is hers alone. In Metropolis, we see Violetta perched on top of a tall building, peering down at Fly Project and Sherwin Wopperson smoking weed together. Violetta jumps down to the ground below, landing on Fly Project and squishing him like a bug (as described in the lyrics) before confronting Sherwin. He tries to attack her but being high on weed, she easily smacks him round before using her Big Bad Wolf ice breath to freeze him. The music stops for a second as she says to him, "That's why you don't mess with Little Red Riding Hood", before pushing the ice sculpture over as it shatters. The music kickstarts again. Back in the studio, Deltra pops up in front of Violetta while she's trying to sing. Violetta doesn't look impressed. As the girls sing the bridge, the video becomes all about Deltra; while she is way up the front in the studio, the other girls are standing back together planning to take her down. Deltra gets plenty of close-ups as she sings her verse. In Metropolis, super-Deltra removes her jacket as she walks to reveal her ample bust. She approaches a poster of a magazine featuring the wedding photo of Camilla Holmes and her prince husband on the cover. Deltra tears the image down and uses her god-like powers to set the poster alight. As the poster burns she throws the Gingers from Gingers+Jesus into the fire one by one, starting with the Troll doll. They all get covered in plastic and burnt ginger hair as they're roasted. Back in the studio lot, the girls have snuck up behind Deltra and shoved her forward into the camera, knocking it out of place. This is the last straw for the Queens Of Anarchy, as Deltra grabs the first thing she can throw - a chair - and hurls it forcibly at Sabrina and Violetta who try like hell to get out of the way. Danelle and Violetta limp off, disgusted. Meanwhile, Deltra considers herself the winner and dances happily around the studio set until she is approached by Sabrina carrying a bat. Deltra is slugged in the face and goes down, and Sabrina starts to celebrate when she trips on Deltra's unconscious body and knocks herself out. In the end, nobody wins. Back in Metropolis though, the Sistas are the winners, as we see that their gathering is taking place after they cleared the city streets of the shitty singers plaguing it. Track listings Promo CDS # Queens of Anarchy (Original Mix) # Queens of Anarchy (Instrumental) CD 1 # Queens of Anarchy (Original Mix) # Power Power (Alesha Cover) # Queens of Anarchy (Kunty The Mong Alcohol Overdose Mix) # Queens of Anarchy (Cariah's Chelsea Lately Remix) # Queens of Anarchy (Unsexy Buttercunt Retarded Dub) # 10 Mins of Danelle Trashing Tynisha, Camila Holmes, Butterscotch and Sexy Star CD 2 # Queens Of Anarchy (Original Mix) # Queens Of Anarchy (Instrumental) # Queens Of Anarchy (Acapella) # Queens Of Anarchy (Bimbo Jones Vocal) # Power Power (The Anarchy Delorean Remix) (Alesha Cover) Digital EP # Queens Of Anarchy (BT's Anti-Butterstar Flynisha Mix) # Queens Of Anarchy (DJ Tiesto Vocal Mix) # Queens Of Anarchy (Above & Beyond 12" Remix) # Queens Of Anarchy (Paul van Dyk Berlin Vocal Remix) # Queens Of Anarchy (Svenson & Gielen Remix) # Queens Of Anarchy (Satoshi Tomiie Re-Interpretation) CD 3 (Sabrina Limited Edition) # Queens of Anarchy (Original Mix) # Queens of Anarchy (Buy My Sangle You Fuckass11!! Remix) # Queens of Anarchy (Bow Down To Royalty, Bitch Remix) # You're So Shit (It's Not Even Funny) Freestyle CD 4 (Deltra Deluxe Limited Edition) # Queens Of Anarchy (Original Mix) # Bust Ur Windowz (Original Mix) # Bust Ur Windowz (Christmas Jamz) * Only 10 copies were made Charts The single entered the charts at #9, selling 37,414 copies in it's first week. The single dropped to #17 in it's second week selling 22,353 copies. The single sold a total of 77,877 copies and spent 4 weeks in the charts. Covers Image:QUEENS-PROMO.jpg| CD Promo Image:QUEENS-CD1.jpg| CD 1 Image:QUEENS CDS2.jpg| CD 2 Image:QUEENS-DIGITAL.jpg| Digital EP Image:QUEENS-SABZ.jpg| CD (Sabrina Edition - Limited) Image:QUEENS-DELTRAS-EXTRADELUXE.jpg| CD (Deltra Deluxe Edition - 10 Copies Limited) External Links * "Queens Of Anarchy" Lyrics * "Queens Of Anarchy" MUSIC VIDEO * Everything Topic Category:2010 singles